Our Lovely Little Sista
by Sorayuki Nichan
Summary: "Justru akulah yang beruntung karena bisa memiliki kakakmu walau hanya sebentar, Rukia." A Fic for Bleach Vivariation Festival : Dedication Month. Didedikasikan untuk Beenbin Castor Amewarashi.


"Justru akulah yang beruntung karena bisa memiliki kakakmu walau hanya sebentar, Rukia."

**~0~**

A Fic for Bleach Vivariation Festival : Dedication Month

Didedikasikan untuk **Beenbin Castor Amewarashi**

**~0~  
**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

**:: Our Lovely Little Sista ::**

**_**Sorayuki Nichan_

* * *

Rukia memandang bingung keadaan yang ada di sekitarnya. Dia tidak pernah ke sini sebelumnya, tidak sebelum kakak iparnya yang dingin itu tiba-tiba mengajaknya untuk mengunjungi Hisana-neechan, begitulah Rukia memanggilnya.

Rukia masih mengamati sekitarnya. Hanya ada nisan-nisan, lengkap dengan bunga-bunga yang mengering dan layu di depannya. Di setiap permukaan batu-batu nisan itu tampak terukir tulisan yang mengandung kata 'Kuchiki'. Pemakaman khusus anggota keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki, begitulah Rukia menyimpulkan tempat yang dikunjunginya saat ini.

Mata violetnya terus-menerus menekuri beberapa nama yang terukir di sana sampai dia berhenti berjalan mengikuti langkah sang kakak, mereka berhenti di depan sebuah batu nisan yang terukir nama 'Kuchiki Hisana' di permukaannya.

Rukia sedikit terkejut, baru pertama kali ini dia mengunjungi makam kakak perempuan yang berhasil meluluhkan seorang lelaki tampan bernama Kuchiki Byakuya yang saat ini menjadi kakak iparnya itu.

"Nii-sama, ini..." Rukia menggantungkan perkataannya, bermaksud menunggu penjelasan dari Byakuya.

"Ya... ini makam Hisana," seakan tahu maksud Rukia, Byakuya menjelaskan dengan sangat singkat dan datar.

Rukia mengalihkan pandangan yang semula tertuju pada Byakuya menuju nisan yang bertuliskan nama Hisana itu. Dan mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama dalam posisi yang sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Nii-sama... kurasa Hisana-neechan beruntung pernah memilikimu," Rukia memecah keheningan, tersungging sebuah senyuman tipis di wajahnya saat mengatakan hal itu sambil menatap nisan kakak perempuannya.

Byakuya hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan Rukia. Matanya terpejam tetapi beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali membuka kedua matanya itu. Pria berkenseikan itu menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengatakan hal ini, "Justru akulah yang beruntung karena bisa memiliki kakakmu walau hanya sebentar, Rukia."

Terkejut. Hanya itulah yang ada di pikiran Rukia saat ini, spontan dia menoleh kepada Byakuya yang berada tepat di sampingnya itu.

"Nii-sama..."

"Hisana adalah wanita yang sangat baik, dia begitu lembut dan tegar," tanpa disangka Byakuya mengutarakan perasaannya tentang Hisana kepada Rukia, "Aku bertemu dengannya di Inuzuri, salah satu distrik terparah di Rukon`gai...," lanjutnya tanpa menatap Rukia.

"Lalu... dengan alasan tertentu neechan meninggalkanku yang masih kecil 'kan?" kini Rukia angkat bicara dengan nada sedih. Byakuya tidak menyangkal, dia hanya mengangguk walau Rukia tidak melihatnya.

"Jangan pernah membenci Hisana, Rukia..." nada bicara Byakuya tampak terdengar meminta kali ini. Mendengarnya, Rukia hanya tersenyum tulus ke arah Byakuya, "Mana mungkin aku membenci kakakku 'kan Nii-sama? Terlebih jika ia mampu membuat orang lain bahagia."

* * *

Hujan rintik-rintik menghujam lembut hakama hitam milik Byakuya dan Rukia. Byakuya menengadah, menatap langit yang mulai tertutup awan gelap.

"Hujan. Sudah saatnya kita pergi, Rukia!" ajak Byakuya yang mulai beranjak dari tempatnya semula.

Rukia mengangguk, selama beberapa menit dia menatap nisan kakak perempuan yang sangat dirindukannya itu, "Arigatou, Hisana-neechan," ucap Rukia dalam hati.

Rukia dan Byakuya tampak berteduh di bawah pohon yang cukup besar. Mereka tidak saling bicara satu sama lain. Rukia sudah terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini. Dia juga memilih diam sambil bersandar di pohon tempatnya berteduh tadi.

"Ini, pakailah..."

Rukia menoleh ke arah samping, dia melihat Byakuya tengah menyodorkan jubah kaptennya kepada Rukia. Dengan panik Rukia menolak jubah kapten Byakuya, dia tidak merasa pantas memakainya.

"A-ano tidak usah Nii-sama..." tolak Rukia sedikit gugup.

"Kau kedinginan 'kan? Sudah pakai saja," perintah Byakuya dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

"Ta-tapi..."

Terlambat, Byakuya sudah memakainya jubahnya itu di pungung Rukia dengan paksa. Akhirnya, Rukia hanya pasrah, toh dengan ini tubuhnya juga jadi hangat. Dan mereka kembali terdiam sambil menunggu redanya hujan.

* * *

Matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya kembali, perlahan-lahan langit yang gelap dan gumpalan awan mulai tersingkiran oleh langit biru yang cerah dan indah. Byakuya dan Rukia tampak sedang berjalan di bukit menuju ke kediaman keluarga Kuchiki.

Seperti biasa, mereka hanya diam satu sama lain, tidak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan hingga sebuah suara memanggil Rukia dengan cukup keras.

"Oi, Rukiaaa!"

Rukia yang merasa panggilan itu ditujukan kepadanya, menoleh. Dia mendapati Renji yang sedang mengayunkan salah satu tangannya ke atas kepada Rukia dari kejauhan.

"Kau mau bergabung bersama kami tidak!" lanjut Renji lagi, di sebelahnya tampak seorang pemuda berambut oranye dengan hakama hitam dan pedang sepanjang tubuhnya.

Rukia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan, bermaksud membalas panggilan teman-temannya itu. Dia menoleh ke arah Byakuya, "Nii-sama bo—" belum sempat Rukia meneruskan perkataannya, Byakuya sudah memotongnya dengan wajah datar, "Pergilah..."

Rukia terdiam sebentar setelah kemudian dia mengangguk, dengan cepat dia berlari ke arah teman-temannya sambil menenteng Sode no Shirayuki dengan tangan kanannya.

"Mau berlatih ya!" teriak Rukia dari kejauhan. Senyum bahagia terlihat jelas di wajahnya saat menghampiri teman-temannya itu.

"Iya! Kenapa kau pakai jubah kapten!" Sahut renji dari kejauhan, tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak terlalu di dengar oleh Rukia yang tengah berlari dengan semangat menuju ke arah teman-temannya.

Sementara Byakuya yang memandang Rukia dari jauh kini menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap langit indah yang berwarna biru itu, "Kau lihat Hisana, sepertinya dia lebih bahagia sekarang."

Dan di bawah langit biru itu mereka semua kembali tersenyum dan tertawa bersama, tidak terkecuali seorang Byakuya yang tampak tersenyum dengan tulus dan sederhana.

**:: OWARI ::**

**

* * *

**

**Alasan pemilihan pairing : **Sebenarnya di fic ini gak ada pairingnya. Gimana ya? Niatnya sih mau bikin ByaRuki yang romance gitu, eh ujung-ujungnya malah family, gak papa ya Been? Ya? Ya? Ya? *nawar*

Fic ini saya Dedikasikan khusus untuk putri saya, Beenbin. Anak coretdurhakacoret yang telah berjasa dengan mengenalkan saya pada anime Kuroshitsuji, hohoho~. Semoga kau suka~ :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca, akhir kata, **"Yang Baca Wajib Review!"**


End file.
